Dance of Deception
by Diao Lover
Summary: just RnR cause i suck at Summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first DW fic, ok thats a lie because i deleted all my other DW fics.**

**Anyway this is the first of my Diao Chan chronicles**

**Every Character will be in their DW7 outfit unless i say so, this is the prologue and no this fanfic will not follow history or DW7 at all**

**123456789**

After the fall of the Yellow Turbans the land was in panic Dong Zhuo decided to take advantage of the panic.

The true Dong Zhuo reaveled himself to the land and became the 'ruler' of the land with the Emperor under his control.

The hero of chaos Cao Cao asked by Wang Yun was unsuccesful in assasinating Dong Zhuo, imediately after this failed assaination Wang Yun began plotting as Cao Cao gathered the regional lords to stop the pig known as Dong Zhuo, yet none of them would know that the person who would bring death to Dong Zhuo wouldn't be a warrior, lord or even male.

Yes the person who would bring the death of Dong Zhuo was the enchanting dancer Diao Chan the adopted daughter of Wang Yun.

**123456789**

**Yeah not very good but oh well next chapter will hopefully be longer and better**

**So please RnR cause i will only continue this if i get a certain amount of reviews ( which isn't much )**

**Next Chapter will introduce our main character Diao Chan.**


	2. Moonlight Sonata

**The title has nothing to do with this chapter, so Enjoy and review, btw thanks Kayladw7 i honestly didn't think anyone would review**

**0012345678900**

It was midnight at Wang Yuns cottage the moonlight shone brightly on Diao Chan, her eyes were red and puffy it was clear that she had been crying, her hands were cradling the dagger that she hid so cleverly, it didn't take long for Diao Chan acknowledge her fathers presence.

"Father if i can't repay your kindness then what is the point of living?" Diao Chan whispered Wang Yun barely heard it.

"Diao Chan don't talk like that, you know you can't help" Wang Yun tried to reason.

Diao Chan sighed and turned around 'why father why can't i help you is it just because i'm a female?' Diao Chan thought.

Wang Yun seemingly read her mind and replied "No Diao Chan its not because your a female i just don't want to put you in danger"

"But father i'm more than just a pretty face, you of all people should know that!" she yelled at her Father.

"I know after all i did teach you some stratergy but i didn't teach you that much" Wang Yun replied hoping to calm her down.

"What about that 'a house divided cannot stand' you said that was a great tactic" Diao Chan said hoping that she was right.

After hearing that Wang Yun looked at Diao Chan and thought of a plan but he was worried about his daughter how would she cope, Diao Chan studied her fathers face she than realized she would be ableto help she smiled brightly, Wang Yun then leaned in to tell her about his plan her smile then turned upside down.

'He wants me to do what! No i must do this for father i must repay the kindness he has shown me' Diao Chan thought, the plan would start soon.

**0012345678900**

**Ok you should know what that plan is if you don't know you'll find out.**

**Next Chapter Beauty Meets the Beast: **She was expecting him to be a Hunk but this was rediculous he was the most Hunkiest person in the land, it was love at first sight for both of them.


	3. Beauty Meets the Beast

**Yeah this won't be long cause i'm not that good of a writer and i forced myself to do this, oh just so your not confused Lu Bu is over Wang Yuns house, oh and Diao Chan might be out of character**

**123456789**

Diao Chan was brushing her hair when she heard her her father say the words that was her cue to enter.

As Diao Chan entered the kitchen she was suprised by how musicly Lu Bu was, well she was expecting him to be a Hunk but this was rediculous he was the most Hunkiest person in the land, it was love at first sight for both of them. 'Excuse me * fan girl scream inside head *' Diao Chan thought and screamed in her head.

While Lu Bu who was drinking Wine did a spit take, Wang Yun noticed and said " Lu Bu i fear for my daughter's safety if you wish Diao Chan can be your wife"

Lu Bu looked at him like he had 50 heads " Are you sure," Wang Yun gave him a reassuring smile "Yes i would love to have Diao Chan as my wife if thats okay with her"

"Yes lord Lu Bu i would would love to be your wife"Diao Chan replied smiling sweetly 'unfortunately thats not how it works' she thought

"Its settled then after the next 2 days Diao Chan will be your wife" Wang Yun lied

Lu Bu thanked them both and left, Diao Chan sighed she'll have to step into the darkness soon but she reassured herself.

**123456789**

**Ok not very impressive but oh well, i'd like to thank Kayladw7 ( again ) and Assasin master ezio 91 for reviewing, so RnR like say at least one word like horrible, cool, good, ok, terrible etc**


	4. Beauty Meets the Pig

**Ok this will be short cayse of no inspiration but i had to do it i would like to thank the reviewers Kayladw7 and Assaion master ezio91 yet i'm dissapointed by Saberai because he or she hasn't reviewed again yet i wilkl still thank Saberai for even reviewing, please RnR.**

**123456789**

Diao Chan was trying not to puke after what happened with Dong Zhuo, yet she knew she would have that problem everyday starting tomorrow, sometimes she wondered if it was all worth doing but she quickly got the doubt out of her mind, she then remembered what happened with Dong Zhuo at the dinner.

_Flashback_

_Diao Chan entered thge kitchen her thoughts seeing Dong Zhuo 'wow he's even uglier than the rumours say'_

_Wang Yun introduced the two of them, Dong Zhup was eyeing Diao Chans body with perveted thoughts in his mind, Diao Chan was aware of what he was doing yet she had to do this._

_"Its a pleasure to meet you lord Dong Zhuo' Diao Chan fakely said with fake Kindness, she bowed while saying it, unintentionally giving Dong Zhuo a view of her breast ( or is it breasts )_

_Dong Zhuo replied and kissed her hand making vile rise up her throat, __Diao Chan feeling she was gonna puke after allowing Dong Zhuo to kiss her hand asked her father if she could be excused because she was feeling 'ill', Wang Yun knew she was sorta lying refused but Dong Zhuo said a beauty such as herself should rest if feeling ill._

_Diao Chan walked slowly before exiting after she was out of sight she made a bolt to her room and got a bucket ready._

_End of Flashback_

Diao Chan finally got up and looked at the garden she would miss dearly she then prayed hoping that after this mission the land would be in peace and everything would go back to normal, but she knew in her heart that nothing would ever be the same after this 'little' mission she would do and complete, it started now she would step into darkness today

**123456789**

**Ok thats it hope you enjoy and please review the more reviews the more i will want to do this ( i still have writers block but somehow manage to do this )**


	5. The Carrage Ride

**Ok yet again forced myself to do this chapter so enjoy**

**Kayladw7: thanks, and we all know Dong Zhuo is a stupid pervert**

**Assassin master ezio 91: who doesn't dislike Dong Zhuo and he is a greedy lecherous pig like you said**

**123456789**

The carrage for Diao Chan had arrived, she was going to Dong Zhuo's palace, yet before she entered the carrage she hugged Wang Yun who gave her a letter to read in the carrage, she flashed the driver a charming smile, he almost fainted, 'note to self don't flash smiles to carrage drivers' Diao Chan thought to herself.

A few minutes later 'i hate carrage drives' Diao Chan thought ' now would be a perfect time to read that letter father gave me'

_My dear daughter I know we might not see each other for a while but you will always be in my heart._

_Although you might not be my daughter through bloodline in my heart you are my real daughter not an adopted one._

_I wish you the best of luck in the mission hopefully you can charm and lie your way into their hearts_

_From Wang Yun_

_P.S try to advoid the allied forces which are gathering together to kill Dong Zhuo so advoid the battle, more importantly if you fail in getting Lu Bu to slay Dong Zhuo you will have to step into the darkness and kill him yourself, i wish you the best of luck._

Diao Chan at this point was barely holding back the tears she read it over and over she would miss her father, but she knew he was wrong she has already stepped into the darkness, she just hopped that she would be able to step out of it, she would begin her dance of death today. The carrage ride was almost over 'I'll trade carrage rides over this plan anyday' she thought, it was starting the nightmare was starting soon and all she wanted was it to end, but Diao Chan knew the nightmare was only beginning and it would only get worse, 'will i even survive this' Diao Chan thought 'no i must stay strong or i won't make ot out alive' this nightmare was only starting.

**123456789**

**Ok thats it so please RnR and i know i over used the wored nightmare but there isn't a word i could replace it with and don't forget to review**


	6. Lies and Manipulations

**Kay here is a new chapter, sorry for late update also still have very little inspiration**

**Saberai: don't worry i won't delete this fanfic.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: thanks, i know poor Diao Chan**

**T.T Kayladw7 hasn't reviewed yet i love her reviews (i apologise if you are a boy)**

**Anyway enjoy and RnR**

**123456789**

Diao Chan exited the carrage, Dong Zhuo was waiting for her.

"Ahhh Diao Chan may i escort you to your quaters" Dong Zhuo demanded.

"Please" 'kill yourself' lied and thought Diao Chan, but she found sight of Lu Bu and mouthed the words 'save me' to him and Lu Bu glared at Dong Zhuo

Diao Chan then whispered something in Dong Zhuo's ear he then glared at Lu Bu

Li Ru who was watching got a little worried at what was happening '_What is that girl doing'_

_A few hours later_

Diao Chan sat on her bed, she had completed step 1 of the plan

Step 1: Make Lu Bu think i would rather kill myself then be Dong Zhuo's ( which i would) and make Dong Zhuo think Lu Bu is harassing me.

Step 2: Break Lu Bu's and Dong Zhuo's bond so Lu Bu will be more willing to kill the pig

Step 3: Acompany Lu Bu to the battlefield ( or simply join the battle against the allied forces )

Step 4: After the battle convince Lu Bu to kill Dong Zhuo

Step 5: If all else fails i will have to assassinate Dong Zhuo myself

Diao Chan knew that if she wanted to complete this mission and fulfill Wang Yuns wish she would have to fight in that battle

_A few minutes later_

Diao Chan had fake tears in her eyes she was threatning to drown herself in front of Lu Bu.

"I would rather die a a hundred deaths then belong to Dong Zhuo" Diao Chan said as she was owabout to jump in the pond Lu Bu grabbed her and holded her in an embrace 'wow lord Lu Bu is not the beast everyone thinks of him as, i think i'm falling in love with him, i feel sorry for decieving him i hope he forgives me' Diao Chan thought.

But Dong Zhuo caught them and threw Lu Bu's halberd at Lu Bu who fled on Red hare as Dong Zhuo banned him from somewhered

"Diao Chan what were you doing" Dong Zhuo demanded pointing his sword ( his dw5 weapon ) at Diao Chan still having thoose fake tears, she threw herself at Dong Zhuo hugging him claiming he saved her, the Li Ru came out

"My lord it would be wise to hand Diao Chan over to Lu Bu your realationship is crumbling" Li Ru suggested.

"Yes after all i would rather Lu Bu as a bodyguard and adopted son then having the most beautifull girl in the land i mean when my paradise becomes complete every female will be at my mercy!" Dong Zhuo stated, Diao Chanhad to act quickly or else everything would be ruined

"What I would rather die a million times then belong to that beast!" Diao Chan lied and thought 'i would rather be at lord Lu Bu's complete mercy then even be in the same land as you'

Dong Zhuo the agreed with Diao Chan and decided Diao Chan was his, Li Ru knew there was no point argueing and went inside.

Meanwhile Lu Bu was fleeing to Wang Yuns house and was going to have a 'friendly' chat with him

**123456789**

**Yeah i know a little rushed but oh welll now i love reviews anykind even flames (even though i will have a go at them flames if i disagree with it) and i would like to thank the people KIND enough to review and i apologise if i spelt stuff wrong so please tell me what i spelt wrong in a review.**


	7. Side Story Chapter

**Kay heres a side story chapter the only one in this fanfic, btw this will be shorter than usual**

**Kayladw7: yep Dong Zhuo is nasty and ugly.**

**Assassin master ezio 91: well here it is**

**123456789**

Lu Bu was riding Red Hare, he was furious he didn't care who was in his way, he already ran over like 10 peasents already but he didn't care about that 'HOW DARE WANG YUN GIVE DIAO CHAN TO THAT PIG!' he yelled in his head.

Lu Bu was nearing Wang Yuns household 'I'll teach him not to trick me!' he shouted in his head.

He tied Red Hare to a tree ( i don't know what they do to horses so forgive me if i got it wrong ) and he stomped to the door ready to break it into peices.

Meanwhile Wang Yun was hearing Lu Bu and was prepared for it.

As Lu Bu broke the door he shouted something.

Wang Yun replied with "I had no choice i encountered Lord Dong Zhuo at a banquet and he demanded that i show him my daughter and he demanded that i give Diao Chan to him all he would kill both me and Diao Chan so i sent Diao Chan to him"

"Oh i'm sorry" Lu Bu apologised falling for the lie.

"Its fine, but i wish Diao Chan had a greater fate" Wang Yun sighed, Lu Bu then said somethong about killing Dong Zhuo, Wang Yun agreed and said something, Lu Bu then left thanking Wang Yun, but also about a up coming battle

'The plan is almost over' thought Wang Yun.

**123456789**

**I know its not as good as other chapters but oh well its a blacked out blurr but i'm pretty sure it ruled damn!, P.S the last few words were from Last Friday Night by Katy Perry**


	8. Before the SSX

**Kay sry for late update**

**this chapter wil be short but it was mean't to be, this is the second last chapter in this fanfic and the sequel will come next, btw the sequel will have less chapters.**

**Kayladw7 I will try to stay inspired**

**Assassin master ezio91 Yep the plan comes closer to being completed**

**RnR**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan was wondering what she got herself into, she was guarding a gate, a gate!. 'Curse Li Ru' she thought as she remembered a converstaion earlier with him.

She didn't want to go into details but she knew that if there was something else to look forward to in this plan was that Li Ru would be killed 'Pure arrogance' she thought.

'Allow me to accompany you' she thought 'why did i say that?' Diao Chan asked herself confused.

She knew they were coming soon they split into groups, Yuan Shao, Sun Jian and the people in their armies were north from were she was ( assuming north is up ) Cao Cao and his troops north-east and Gongsu Zan (did i spell his name right) and Liu Bei with their armies, if Liu Bei even has one. Of course hopefully Cao Cao would destroy Li Ru, but then she and her ladyguards would have to face him and his army.

'But Lu Bu will get revenge if i'm injured so' Diao Chan weighed her options she was way over her head, she fought with a whip, a chain whip but she never really used it, she was gnna have to learn fast.

Hua Xiong (spelt his name wrong didn't i) was meant to hold them back so she could complete her mission, now she had to battle to earn Lu Bu's and Dong Zhuo's trust even though she almost had it.

Meanwhile Lu Bu was worried about Diao Chan he knew he was guarding the gate behind her, she was on his mind all day and night, that worthless pig placed him behind her, he was so gonna PAY!

Meanwhile Dong Zhuo was worried about himself, what if Sun Jian killed Lu Bu?, what if he was ambushed while fleeing?, there were so many what ifs so many to count Li Rus plan better not fail or else his life might be in danger.

Back to Diao Chan she had decided to do her make up (she doesn't wear much), then combed her hair who knew it could actually be nice in a battlefield, she loved Lu Bu like a love song and she knew that she would have to participate in battles if she were to marry Lu Bu, heck she would rather die a million deaths if she belonged to anyone but Lu Bu and if she had to die in battle to be with Lu Bu she would, ' she saw figures in the distance but she remained seated on that crate she barely see those figures they were running not riding.

'Oh my god' Diao Chan thought as the figures were coming closer and closer 'chill me chill' as Diao Chan relaxed her self and put on a fake slime and she started coming her hair, she could now just make out what gender the figures were they were females Diao Chan realized that the leading female was Sun Shang Xiang the warrior princess it was rumored that she was as strong as 50 men thats like 150 females or something like that she was doomed, but she kept her fake smile on.

**0012345678900**

**Kay not very long but next chapter last chapter will detail the first fight with SSX and Diao Chan oh and SSX is stronger than the rumors say and remember everyone uses their DW7 outfit and weapon but i will call SSX's weapon Chakrams not the stupid Ring name in dw7**


	9. Flowers of Battle

**Kay here is another update, oh and thanks for the title of the chapter Assasssin master ezo91, this is the last chapter then'll in start the sequel Dance of Death**

**Kayladw7, yep a fight, thanks**

**Assassin master ezio91, thanks and i'm glad you loved it just like i loved your RE fics.**

**RnR seriously RnR, . P.S this might not be long and i might not make sense in the fight scenes and they might be small cause this is my first time writing these type of fights**

**0012345678900**

Diao Chan knew fear was taking over her body, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous 'scrape that a lot nervous' , Sun Shang Xiang was approaching, Diao Chan let fear take over she froze like a statue, her ladyguards tried to get her out of it.

"My lady, please we need you" A ladyguard begged, Diao Chan remained the way she was, frozen with fear.

"My Lady who's gonna kill Dong Zhuo if we lose you" Another ladyguard tried, Diao Chan then got up.

"Thanks Ling" Diao Chan said as she got her chain whip and got into a stance, "Girls be prepared" Diao Chan said as all the ladyguards got ready. As SSX was nearing

"I'm Sun Shang Xiang daughter of Sun Jian and who are you" Sun Shang Xiang asked as she got into a stance.

"I'm Diao Chan and can you survive my dance of death" Diao Chan replied as well as offer a duel to SSX.

"Sure my father will praise me for defeating you!" SSX replied as she accepted the duel, the ladyguards formed a circle around them.

"1 2 3 Begin!" Ling said as the duel started.

"Allow me to make the first move" Shang Xiang said as she threw both her chakrams at Diao Chan, who reflected them easily.

"I thought this would be harder, Diao Chan smirked, failing to realize Shang Xiang's tactic.

"You know its a good thing your a pretty" SSX smirked as she now had both Chakrams in her hands and was running forward.

Diao Chan's face fell when she realizd she made a fatal mistake she then got in a defensive stanc falling to realize she had yet again made a mistake, SSX smirked as she leapt into the air and continously kicked Diao Chan in the face. Diao Chan then fell to the floor coming up with a plan of her own.

"I defeated an officer" SSX said proudly but she then realized Diao Chan wasn't killed or knocked out.

"Guess you can't survive my dance of death" Diao Chan said as her whip was tied around Shang Xiang's left ancle, and with a flick of the wrist SSX went flying but she swung her left arm and cut Diao Chan neck with her charkram.

Diao Chan gasped she fell into panic mode, everything was turning black her vision was blurred, she had lost her first battle and was facing the reality of battle you lose you die, her vision now black she felldown to the floor she was beginning to lose conciousness, "Father please . . forgive . . . . me!" Diao Chan barely said as she as she becme unconcious.

SSX was feeling regret she had a feeling like she shouldn't of done that "Shang Xiang are you ok" Sun Jian said as everyone was at the gate that just opened revealing Lu Bu "Yeah i'm fine" She replied looking at Lu Bu who was now in rage mode "I'll take care of him" Sun Jian said as Lu Bu was charging at him.

"Diao Chan! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lu Bu cried charging at Sun Jian he would get his revenge death to all who dare lay a finger on his Diao I-i-itsChan. Lu Bu was also ignoring the 'i-i-it-its Lu Bu!' cries

**0012345678900**

**I know fight scene wasn't long and Diao Chan didn't die,kay i know you were hoping for Lu Bu vs Sun Jian but it was never gonna happen and i dislike the Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei vs Lu Bu hope you enjoyed it, oh and Reviewers plz review the sequel**


End file.
